I'm Draco Malfoy's Slave
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: Hi. My name is Ashlee and I am Draco Malfoy's personal slave. I loathe Draco and his family... but why am I falling for him?
1. You Dont Remember Me,

My name is Ashlee Yolk. I am 18 years old and 5'6 brunette with a small tan. I am Draco Malfoy's Slave.

I was in the carriage to the Malfoy's...I hear their house is pretty large. My mother and father were servants to the Malfoy's. They have been murdered. Now I have to be a slave to the one and only, Draco Malfoy. It was apart of the deal. When they die...I was givin to the Malfoy's Eldest son. Their Only son. I hated them. With every bit of my soul.

The carriage arrived at the manor. It was the biggest mansion I have ever laid eyes on. I took a step out of the carriage and just stopped. And stared at the view. But the happy moment was over, as Lucius Malfoy walked out of the manor. "Ah..Ashlee finally your here" I sneered at him, I guess he thought it was a smile because he smiled back. A evil, nasty smile. "Come, grab your bags and Draco will show you to your room." I followed him as he entered the castle. 

The inside was more beautiful than out. But again, the happy moment was ruined by Draco coming down the stairs, with a smirk on his face. "Draco show Amilia her bedroom. I'll be in the living room." I caught Draco staring at me, "see something you like?" I said with a smirk. "You have no idea." He smirked back.

I grabbed my bags and started to go up the stairs. I reached the top when Draco was still at the bottom. "Arent you going to show me to my room?" I gave him a look. "Yeah. But for now I'm enjoying the view." He smirked again _Pervert_. I rolled my eyes.

He came up the stairs and walked in front of me, stopped. And opened the door to a beautiful bedroom. The bedrooms theme was green and black. _Typical_. I turned around to see Draco with his hands in his pockets leaning againest the door frame. I could tell he was staring at my chest, but no harm in asking. "what are you stairing at?" He stood up straight. "Looking at your chest." He said with a nasty smile. "Excuse me?!" _Oops..I said that a little to loud._

He looked at me and started to walk closer to me. With every step he took my heart started to beat faster. He was a inch away from my face "I hope you know I can do anything I want with you." He kept on walking towards me. I walked back, then i hit the wall. I was trapped. Draco looked at me then his lips came crashing down on mine. Hard. He licked my bottom lip asking my to open my mouth but I didn't. He didnt take no for an answer. I didn't want this. My eyes started to get watery. But luckily Draco pulled away. He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes."_Anything_" I exhaled With shivers as Draco pushed my body into the wall with his.

"AMILIA GET DOWN HERE PLEASE!" It was Draco's mother. We were interrupted. _Thank God_.

I Exhaled hard. Draco turned around and left. While I was still shaking in horror. I slowly walked downstairs to find Narrissa cooking.

"Amilia please make the dinner for us. I am very busy and I already got the ingredients ready for you."

She was actually_ the_ nicest Malfoy there was. I still dont get why she married Lucius. I nodded yes and started to cook.

"Oh and did Draco show you to your room?" She looked concerned.

I looked away. "Yes, he did. You have a beautiful home Mrs.Malfoy."

I smiled at her. She smiled back "Thank you." She had left now.

As I was cooking I felt hands around my waist. It could only be one person. Draco.

"Hello my Slave."

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I OWN ONLY ASHLEE AND THE PLOT**


	2. But I remember you,

I was Cooking as I felt hands on my waist. "Hello my Slave"

I slowly turned around. Knowing it was Draco, I turned as his face was an inch away from mine. He had a smirk on his lips. I wanted nothing to do with him. He looked at my lips I looked at his eyes. His...Piercing...Seductive blue eyes. He brushed his warm soft lips against mine. He made me turn around so that I was facing him. His hands were now rubbing my back. I pulled away.

He had a look on his face. "I..I have to cook." I stuttered. "Saves more for tonight then." He said with still a smirk on his face, He walked away. I shuddered, turned around and continued cookin as I thought about what might do to me, thinking about all of those terrible things made me get watery eyes. I am a virgin, and I dont plan to give up my virginity for some one I truly hate. All this went through my mind. _Tonight_.

I finished cooking, and set the table. Of coarse I wasnt aloud to eat with them but tonight. I was aloud to, being my first day. Lusiuc sat at the head of the table. Narrisa across from me. And Draco, Beside me. I ate in silence, but stopped after 4 bites. I couldnt take it anymore, I stoped to take a drink. I knew Draco was looking at me. "So Ashlee, how do you like the Malfoy Manor?" Narrisa asked. I looked at her about 5 seconds then finally answered. "its great." I gave her a fake smile. I looked away as Draco slowly put his hand on my leg. I looked at him. He smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Now Draco treat Ashlee nicely, its not every day a beautiful girl comes and becomes your _slave_." Narrisa said then smiled at me, sure she was nice but she was still a Malfoy. I looked away, I couldnt look at anyone at that moment.

Then I got the courage to look at her. I fake smiled again. Now Draco's hand was rubbing my leg. And slightly going up my dress. I got a hold of his hand. And kept it still. But since he was stronger then me, he pushed away my hand and went up my dress. Then tugged at my panties. Oh how uncomfortable I was, Draco with a smirk on his face looked at me. I didnt look back, "Umm..Im full, I'll clear the table as soon as you are finish eating." I got up and went up to my room. I laid there, As some one knocked at my door. I didnt want to answer, I was afraid to.

I got up slowly and opened the door. I saw Draco leaning against the door frame. I opened the door and walked away. He stayed still "Oh come on Ashlee, dont tell me you werent having fun at dinner." He smirked, I gave him a look "I wasn't." he cocked an eyebrow and walked towards me. "well were going to have to change that wont we?" he said. Then cupped my cheeks and kiss me, hard. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I had to kiss back and enjoy the kiss. He was a good kisser. Now his hands were down at my waist, he pushed me against the wall now plating small kisses down my jawbone then my neck. He found a soft spot and sucked on it. My hands were now on his neck as he was kissing my neck, I was breaking hard. Not wanting him to stop. I Moaned. _Oh Shit.._

He pulled away, and smirked. "My ,my Ashlee. Was that a moan on pleasure?" I didnt answer. and avoided eye contact. "Was it a moan of pleasure?" He sounded more angry this time.

I still didnt answer. He held my jay and pulled it to his face so I would look at him. His grip was hard. Really hard. I still didnt answer. He didnt need an answer. He knew that was a moan of pleasure. It was.

He looked at my lips again and kissed me. The hand on my waist was and was slowing going up my shirt.

"Don't...Stop" Unfortunately I didnt part the words far apart. He got the wrong message. 

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Ashlee and the plot.**


	3. Its Not So Long Ago,

"Don't...Stop" Unfortunately I didnt part the words far. He got the wrong message. He started to kiss me harder with his hand up the back of my button up shirt. He picked me up by the legs and slammed me into the wall. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands on his neck. He started to kiss me down my neck then to my collar bone. I moaned louder this time. I felt him smirk, "See Ashlee I knew you wanted me." He said in-between kisses. It was true I did want him. I didnt know why, but I wanted him. "Oh yes..." I said softly.

We started to stumble our way to the bed. He started to unbutton my shirt. He took it off and threw it on the floor. I unbutton his, with every button a wave of bliss went through my body. We landed on the bed with him on top of me. My hands were rubbing his back his slowly going up my thigh. I arched my back He kissed deeper. I felt his hand going up my back trying to unclasp my bra. He succeeded. I felt him smirk on my neck. Now he was pulling on my skirt. As much as I was enjoying this I didnt want to lose my virginity over lust. I had to stop what was going to happen. "Draco...Stop."

He did stop. "And. why?" he looked almost.._Hurt._ "Because...I'm not going to lose my virginity to a man I dont love." His eyes widened when I said 'Virginity'. "Well, Amilia I hope you do remember that you are my _slave_" I looked away from him. "And dont you dare give me orders." He said angrily. I exhaled sharply. He kissed me again. But this time filled with lust. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He pulled of my skirt and started to tug on my panties. He breathed heavily as tears rolled down my face. He pulled off my panties.  
_Good Bye Virginity._

He stopped and looked at my face, he saw that I was crying. He sighed, "Your lucky." he got off me and was putting back on his shirt. I now was breathing heavily. He gave me a look and left the bedroom. I stared to sob.  
A few weeks went by since that day. Draco has been a jerk to me every since that day. Now when ever I see him he gives me a dirty look. Then one day Luscuis and Narrisa had to go out so the only people in the mansion were me And Draco.

I was sitting in my room with the door open reading my favorite book "Light Years". I noticed it was getting pretty hot so I decided to go for a swim. Now I knew that servants weren't aloud to swim but no one was there so...They would never find out. I changed into my black bikini and went to the pool. Just when i took off my towel I saw Draco. "Now why is my servant in a bikini?...A swim perhaps?...Or. Is she trying to seduce me?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. I was trying to aviod all eye contact, but I couldnt resist looking at him. He knew I was going for a swim but...I can say I was trying to seduce him. So I walked towards him until my face was inches away from his. I licked my lips "And what if I was trying to seduce you?" I smirked at him. He smirked at me. "Your going to have to try harder."

I was tempted to kiss him. He smirked at me again then left. I didnt feel like going swimming anymore so I went back up into my room. I still didnt understand why I was attracted to Draco, he tried to rape me and I almost gave in. Something was defiantly wrong with me. I lied on my bed and drifted to sleep.

The next day I woke up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast but I noticed that Narrisa and Lucius were already there. Then I saw Draco coming down the stairs. He stood beside me. "now you two I have some news." Narrisa said. "Ashlee, you will no longer be Draco's Slave." I was shocked, happy...and somewhat sad. I could tell Draco was more shocked. "WHAT??!" He yelled. 


	4. You Broke My Heart In Two

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter i own only the plot and Ashlee.**

**Meghan, my cousin, you might not want to read any further as my friend is going to write it and she is a romantical (lol) writer. I love u guys and miss you!**

"WHAT!??!" He yelled. "Im sorry Draco but she will no long be your servant" Draco was becoming angry

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO LONGER WILL BE YOUR SERVENT! SHES MY SLAVE NOT YOURS! SO I DECIDED WEITHER I WANT TO GET RID OF HER OR NOT!" Why didnt he want to get rid of me?

Both Narrisa and Lucuis were shocked. "But-- we thought you werent happy with her.." Draco gave them a look.

"Why would you think I wasnt happy with her?"...Did he just say that?

I looked at Draco. He didnt look back, he scoffed and left. I watched him go up the stairs. "Ashlee I'm afraid you will remain Draco's servant." I nodded my head and started breakfast.  
Draco wasnt at breakfast so when everyone was finished I went up to his room.

"Draco...?" I asked as i knocked on his door. No one answered. I slowly opened the door, no one was there. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to return. I waited for a long time, and feel asleep. I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed Draco was sitting on the chair in front of the bed looking at me. "Have a good sleep?" He smiled at me...A acual smile. I smiled back "Draco..Why don't you want to get rid of me?. I mean. Dont you hate me?" He gave me a soft sigh "Now why on Earth would I hate you?" I looked at him "Because. I wouldnt have sex with you..." He got up form his chair and walked towards me and sat down beside me on the bed "Is that what you think I care about?" I looked away. "Look theres a reason I stop when I was going to have sex with you." I looked in his water blue eyes that just made me melt. "It was because it didnt feel right...Making you have sex with me?...I'm not like that. Plus. I like you." He smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile then leaned in for a kiss, he didnt kiss me. "And. I can tell you like me to."

He smirked and kissed me. I was melting into his arms. Was I falling for him?...No...I can't. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. I pulled away and smiled at him. "So tell me Draco, what are some of the reasons you '_like me_'" He smirked at me. "well. Ill tell you one thing there arent many reasons." I let out a small chuckle. "Well..One reason is that...Your hot..And..I think thats about it.." He smirked again. "Is that all now?" I gave him a look. "hmm..No..Your a really good kisser and...Your not like all the other girls that just throw themselves at me...Well...You are kind of." I kissed him again. "See...You are just proving my point." I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Well then. If you dont want me to be like that. Fine. What would you like me to do Master Malfoy?" He looked around the room. "Well...First I want you to kiss me." I rolled my eyes. "Fine..." I made myself sound annoyed. "And second...I want you to go to dinner with me tonight." I gave him a look. "Wow...is THE Draco Malfoy asking me out?" He got up and I did too. He put his hands around my waist. "I guess you can say that..." I wrapped my hands around his neck "Now. Is that a question or an order?" I smirked, He kissed me lightly "Both." I smirked at him turned around and was about to leave but Draco got a hold of my hand. "Be ready at 7." I smiled and left.  
I got ready for dinner with Draco. I put my hair down and wore a red dress that went down to my knees that a cut along its thigh. I looked my self in the mirror. "..On a date with Draco Malfoy..My master..." It felt weird calling him 'master' because...I dont really feel like his slave. I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and it was Draco. "Ready?" I smiled at him.. "yes. shall we?" I felt out my hand. He kissed it "We shall." I smiled and we went downstairs and there was a candlelight dinner. "Wow... But I thought we were going out..?" But the dinner was just breathtaking. "We were...but I thought it would be better here..Plus..we would have out privacy." He smirked at me. (Lusius and Narcissa are out again) He pulled out a chair and I sat down. He food looked amazing. "You...Made all of this?" He looked at me. What? Dont believe it?" I chuckled. "no. Not really" "well. Believe it." I smiled at him.

We finished eating. That was amazing Draco...Thank you." I smiled him. He got up from his seat and held out a hand. "Care for a dance?" I gave him a look and nodded yes. We started to dance. Even if there was no music. I smiled. My head was on his shoulder. I felt safe in his arms. I looked at him in his blue eyes, and kissed him. "I love you." Did I just say that?.I looked at Draco. He smiled at me. "I love you too."

We danced for a while but then I got tired and sat down. Draco sat down next to me. My back seriously hurt, But I didnt know why. Probably cause I slipped in the shower... "What wrong?" He looked concerned "Oh nothing. Just my back is hurting." He smirked at me "well. How bout a massage?" I gave him a look..."Sure." I turned around and he was massaging my back. It felt so good. I started to moan. "Jeez does it feel that good?" I smiled "You have no idea..." As he was massing my back I noticed the straps on my dress were falling. I didnt mind, I was in too much pleasure. I felt Draco's hands going up and down my back, I moaned again. I looked back and kissed him. Hard. I was on top of him. Trying to unbutton his shirt. "Whoa, whoa Ashlee. Stop."  
I looked at him "Why?..Isnt this what you wanted?"

He looked away "Well...Yeah but. Are you sure you want to do this?...With me?"

He got up from the couch but I was still sitting. I sighed and got up as well.

"..I dont know..but..For me. It feels right..." I gave him a weak smile.

"Well...In that case.." He kissed me and we started to go up the stairs... 


	5. Tears On My Pillow,

'In that case.." Draco kissed me, With passion, lust and ecstasy. We were stumbling to his bedroom as he was kissing my neck. I was unbuttoning his shirt. After I had unbuttoned his shirt I lifted it up with my hands against his smooth skin. He was unzipping the back of my dress, it slipped of very easily because the stapes were already down.

I rolled off his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it on the floor as I broke the kiss. We looked in out eyes then he cupped my face and kissed me hungrily. We kept on moving backwards until I felt the bed on my legs. We feel down on the bed he was on top of me. My hands were digging into his back as he was kissing down my neck and collarbone. while his hand was slowly sliding up the side of my thigh. I moaned I felt him smirk against my soft skin. I flipped him over so that I was on top. I kissed his neck as I felt his bands roaming my back trying to find my bra. He unclasped it and threw it on the floor then flipped me over.

My hands where sliding on top of Draco's boxers, I tugged at them. He helped me get them off by kicking them to the floor. I smirked as I felt him harden against my leg. I flipped him over again and lowered myself as I kissed down his torso. I heard him groan as I licked his manhood. He moaned in bliss as I gave him more pleasure. This continued for about 3 minutes until he pulled me up roughly "stop teasing me" I just smirked at him.

He kissed me hard and flipped me so that he was on top. He was tugging on my underwear when he stop and looked at me as if he was saying 'Are you sure about this?' I nodded yes and he continued to kiss me. He slowly took of my panties and I kicked them off. I held him close as his hands were slowly going up my inner thigh and my legs were slowly parting. when..

"Draco I need you to-" It was Narcissa. "Dear God Mother!" Draco yelled as he was scrambling to get off of me. "Im So Sorry!" Her face filled with shock as she closed the door. Draco seemed pretty angry. He looked over at me, I started to laugh. "What you think my mom walking in on us when we were about to have sex is funny?!" I gave him a look and continued laughing. He later caught on and laughed with me.

I sat up and held up the sheet to cover my breasts. Draco sat down beside me and kissed me. I pulled away "I dont think we should do this now...I mean. Do you want more interruptions?" I smirked a little when I said that. "Oh alright..." He said as he rolled his eyes. He gave me small peck and went to take a shower. I gathered up all my clothes and put them back on. I was combing my hair when Draco came out fully dressed. He was leaning against the door "Are you sure your a virgin?" He said as he smirked sexily. I gave him a look as he came up behind and put his hands around my waist and chin on my shoulder. "What? Does it not seem like it?" He smirked again."No..It seems like you know what you were doing." I smirked when he said that.  
Me and Draco came downstairs when we saw Narcissa talkin to a man. She looked up and saw us. "Oh..Your here..Um...Im sorry about. Walking in.." I looked over at Draco where it seems like he was mouthing the words "mom. SHUT UP!" to her. I smirked. "Ashlee, This is your uncle James. He would like to know if you would want to go live with him or stay with us at the Malfoy Manor being a servant to Draco." I had a confused face on. I looked at Draco who had the same face, then at the man whom I never saw in my life before.

Then "It is because we already have many servants here and.."Narcissa said. I saw Draco looking at me. "Of coarse shes going to stay with me!...Right?" I didnt know what to say. I was frozen. I looked around the room. I didnt want to leave Draco. But I didnt want to be his _slave_. I didnt know what to do with Dracos seductive eyes looking into mine. I was _frozen_.

Draco glared at me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out in the hall.

"You dont want to stay with me?" He said with hurt in his eyes.

"No..I do. Its just. I dont want to be your servant Draco." I couldn't bare looking at him.

"You..Dont have to be..." He said slowly. He raised my chin and kissed me.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him with utter confusion.

"I mean. You dont have to be my slave. You can just stay with me..But if you want to stay with your uncle..." He looked away. I didnt know what to do.

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter**


	6. Pain In My Heart,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"I mean. You dont have to be my slave. You can just stay with me. But if you want to stay with your uncle..." He looked away. I didnt know what to do. I looked away. "I don't know right now because hes the only source of family I have." I looked at him. His face looked hurt. "But no, I am staying with you. Even if I have to be your servant." He smiled. "Your not my servant. Your never going to be one ever again." I smiled and kissed him. "Do you think this will work out?" I said staring deep within his eyes. He looked worried but he straighten his face and smiled. "We'll make it work. Somehow." I nodded my head as Draco took my hand softly and lead me into the room with Narcissa and my so-called uncle.

"So, Have you decided yet?" I looked at her and not my uncle. Knowing that he wasnt my uncle because first, he didnt look a thing like me and second, I never knew I had one. "Yes, I want to stay with Draco. I apologize uncle if I have disappointed you." He didnt say a word. Just nodded his head, shacked Narcissa's hand and left. I just stared blankly at the door which he opened and closed ever so fast. Then at Draco who persuaded me into staying at this manor. I smiled. "So, if you are staying would you mind making dinner?" I sighed. "Su-" "Uh can I talk to you mother? Alone?" I was cut off by Draco. I looked at him, he was looking at his mother. She nodded her head.

DRACO'S P.O.V

I walked into the living room with my mother behind me. I stopped and looked back, her face filled with confusion. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" I sighed. "I wanted to know if..." I was trailing off for a reason I didnt know of. I wanted to ask her if Ashlee couldnt be a servant anymore but I knew she wouldnt approve of us. No one would. This was a bad idea. "Yes?" I looked back up to her. "Is something wrong?" I sighed again. "No, nothing." Her face still filled with confusion. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" I looked at her. "No." A lie I barely could say. She gave me a look nodded her head and went back to Ashlee while I stood still. Staring at her.

BACK TO ASHLEES P.O.V

I saw Narcissa walking towards me while I was preparing the dinner. "Now, I want this dinner to be VERY fancy. We have Very important guest coming today." I nodded my head and looked at her. "And who might be the guests?" Her smile became a grin. "Now, I know this isnt any of your business but...Its Draco's fiance." My heart dropped as she said that...He..was..engaged? And he was doing all these wonderful things to me? How dare he! My eyes filled with anger as I stared back at Draco who stood in the living room. "Is..somthing the matter?" I came back to reality and gave the world's worse fake smile to Narcissa."No, nothing." She nodded her head and went upstairs. I was making dinner in frustration, anger, agony and pain. All this for a silly little boy. A silly little boy who stole my heart. And ripped it to shreds.

As I was cutting up the vegetables I slit my finger by mistake. "Shoot." I said as tears came rolling down my cheeks. I quickly washed it off with watcher and put on a bandage. I saw Draco coming near me. I didnt want to see or talk to be in the presents of him. "Ashlee, are you ok?" I looked up at him. I scoffed. "What do you think?" I looked at him with despise. "From the way you look, not that good." I looked at him again this time with anger. "How dare you say those things to me knowing that you are engaged to another girl!" I screamed hoping no one else would hear. His face filled with shock and disappointment. In him self. 

"Look, I'm sorry I thought you would never find out." He said walking towards me. "Never find out?" I scoffed again. "How the hell could I never find out about this? You are unbelievable you know that?" I rolled my eyes at him turned around and resumed with the dinner. He pulled on my arm making me face him. "Look, just listen!" I gave him my coldest look even when my eyes were watery. "Look, I dont even like her. Its an arranged marriage. I dont have a choice!" More tears came. I was frozen once more. He put his hand on my arm slowly caressing it. "I'm sorry." I looked up and held him tightly. I exhaled. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." I said softly. "I love you too." I smiled. Knowing this wouldnt work out.


	7. Caused By Yoouuuuuu!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It was time for the guests to arrive, time for everyone to meet the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. It was time to see what creature would tear me and Draco apart. I waited at the door with Draco standing beside me softly rubbing my back. We both sighed. Narcissa and Lucius stood before us. The door creaked open slowly. Me waiting to see the unraveling of the monster. And in walked in a cheerful, beautiful blonde girl. Kissing Narcissas cheek and smiling at Lucuis. Then smirking at Draco, not even noticing me. Then her parents walked in. They both remained me of Lucius and Narcissa. Before I knew it I was taking coats upstairs and everyone else was downstairs enjoying their meals. I stood there at the top of the stairs staring at them.

From the looks of it everyone wanted this to happen. The fiances mother was talking to Narcissa as if they were best friends since they were born. Same with her father. And her. Giggling and flirting with Draco. Draco doing the same. I still stood with watery eyes. Draco caught my eye. He looked up at me and smiled. I gave a fake smile. The girl started to talk to him again trying to figure out what he was stairing at. But by that time I was already in my bedroom.

It seemed like hours before any of the stopped eating. I came downstairs to clear the table. I saw Draco and his fiance walking towards me. "Vanessa this is Ashlee." I fake-smiled. "oh my god, I finally get to meet you! Draco told me wonderful things and stories about you two!" She said cheerfully. How the hell is anyone that happy? "Stories?...What kind of stories?" I said confused. "About your childhood silly!" Childhood?...what childhood?...I stared at Draco blankly. It seemed like he was mouthing the words "shh" to me. I smiled.

"Oh, well...You two have fun I have work to do." I fake-smiled again and left to the kitchen. I finished with the table and turned around to go back to my room. No one was there. Not even Draco. When I saw it. Something that would break my heart again once more, Draco. With the girl on his lap kissing. I stood perfectly still not making a sound so they wouldnt notice me. I hurried up the steps with tears in my eyes again. I head Draco say my name but I didnt bother to look back.

I sat in my room with watery eyes hugging a pillow in my pj's as Draco entered my room and slowly sat next to me on my bed. You shouldn't be here. Vanessa will get worried." He scoffed. "Like that matters, I want her to be worried." He smirked at me I didnt show any emotion. He leaned in to kiss me I did the same. Out lips nearly touched when "Hey Guys! I've been looking all over for you two!" I quickly pulled away. Draco did the same. She squeezed herself in-between me an Draco.

"So, what are you doing?" I looked around. "Um...We were just about to watch a movie."

I quickly grabbed the movie closet to me 'The good girl' and jammed it inthe DVD player.

I pressed play and sat next to Draco. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I dont have another one. Oh wells we'll share." I said trying to sound as cheerful as Vanessa.

As the movie was coming to a 'RATED-R' scene. Vanessa leaned onto Draco and kissed him roughly.

I tried to look away as Draco placed his hand on my bare knee slowly moving it up.

I looked at him whos lips were occupied but I knew he was smirking.

She was basically riding him. Her hips grinding on his her hands roaming his body. It made it me sick, I didnt want to look at them. Draco knew this, I turned away and tried to watch the movie as I felt his cold hand on my bare knee. I didnt look, He didnt either. I felt it rubbing my theigh as it went higher then higher. Then soon at the rim of my booty shorts. I felt his fingers go in. First one, then two. Then three. I had the urge to look at him. Vanessa was kissing his neck he had time to look at me. He mouthed "shh" to me and smirked. I smirked also looking away. His fingers started to go into my panties. I felt him slip a finger in and out. My eyes fluttered as my head tilted back. He went faster. I let out a moan. _Shoot_. "Oh...I'm sorry Got a little carried away there.." She giggled and got off Draco. He quickly took his hand out of my pants hehe that sounds funny

I was basically panting, I glanced over at Draco who was smirking at me then winked. I narrowed my eyes at him. I gave Vanessa a smile. "Well, I'm tired...I think I'm going to go to bed.." Vanessa said as she stretched and yawned. I nodded my head as Draco gave her a peck. I rolled my eyes as she hoped her way out of my room leaving me and Draco alone once again. She closed the door softly. "You are a sick person." I blurted out. He smirked. "Now tell me that you didnt enjoy that." He said still smirked. I rolled my eyes again. "I think you should leave, youll get in trouble if your mother finds you here with me." He came closer resting his hands on my hips. "See I like that..." I gave him a look. He put his forehead on mine so I was looking up at him in his beautiful blue eyes. "What?" He scoffed. "I mean, it makes you mysterious. Kind of turns me on." He smirked as I pushed him away giggling.

"Go, or else we'll both be dead." I smirked as he gave me a last peck and left closing the door behind him. I sighed and collapse on the bed. God, what am I doing? Having a relationship with a person who's already engaged to be married? I am a sick person. But I cant help it. What ever I do I'm drawn almost addicted to him. I sighed again. Closing my eyes softly I drifted to sleep dreaming of the one whom I loved dearly.

DRACO'S P.O.V

I closed the door behind me and walked to my room. God, I need to tell mother that I cant go on in this marriage my heart belongs to someone else. Hah, like that would matter to my parents. All they ever cared about was money and power...Right now mostly power. I opened the door to my room slowly to see Vanessa in her bra and underwear walking towards me smirking. She pulled me in to a kiss roughly. god what's with this girl? Not that its a bad thing but. I just dont feel right with her. And god, what was I suppose to do? Pass on sex? heck no. It's not like I like her or anything shes basically a hooker to me right now. We fell on the bed with her on top of me. This was a mistake. A stupid dearly mistake.

BACK TO ASHLEES P.O.V

The sun woke me up shining hot beams on my eyes. I stretched out of bed knowing I had to make breakfast for everyone. I got out of bed got ready and finished with the breakfast. Narcissa finally came downstairs. "Aww thank you Hun." I smiled at her. "Oh, um can you call down Vanessa and Draco for me Ashlee?" I nodded my head and went up tp Vanessa's room. No one was there. "Thats strange" I said to myself. I walked to Dracos room slowly opening the door I saw Draco putting on his clothes with a naked Vanessa in his bed sound asleep. I looked at him with eyes that started to water. "Ashlee, no. Its not like this." I felt hot tears come down my cheeks "No, its exactly what it is." I started to cry as I dashed out the front door making Narcissa stair at me. I knew Draco was following me still trying to put on his clothes.

I controlled my tears as I held them back as Draco came out of the front door behind me. I didnt want to look at him "Look, I'm sorry. I...I didnt mean to hurt you." I held them back as I turn toward to him. "Now. How the hell is sleeping with someone not hurting me?" He sighed. Me still staring at him with my heart breaking. "Look, she ...she did something. If I didnt do this she would think something was wrong and figure out about us!" I tried and tried but they came rolling down my cheeks in the cold once again. He came up and rubbed the tears off my face. "please...forgive me" I looked up a thim. "No...I cant...No matter what I say. This wouldnt work out. Your getting married Draco!" I yelled. He looked at me with those sinful eyes. "I told you. We would make it work." I nodded me head no. "No, we cant. No matter how hard we try...We cant." He cupped my cheek "Dont say that. Yes we can..." He pressed his lips on mine as someone opened the door. Vanessa. _Dang!_

I quickly pushed him away. She was staring at me. She happily hoped over to Draco to kiss him once more making me heavy with envy.

I looked away from them hugging my chest. She looked at me. "Ashlee are you ok?..You look like you've been crying.."

I sniffled. "No, Im fine. Its just cold." I fake-smiled. "Alright...Narcissa wants us to have breakfast." She said to Draco

He nodded his head as she went inside. He looked at me again. Our eyes locked. "Go..." I said softly.

"No...Only with you..." He leaned in again and kissed me. My eyes started to flutter again as I held him tightly.

He pulled away. "Please, just...Give us time. We'll figure out a way."

I looked at him again not knowing my answer to a question he never asked


	8. If We Could Start Anew,

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Its been weeks since that day. And everyday as the wedding day gets closer Draco makes up fake stories about me and him having 'Oh so much fun together' I try not to laugh at them because they make no sense what so ever. Me and him both as the days go by the stories get better, as the days go by Vanessa getting more jealous. As the days go by we get closer, as the days go by. We get closer to getting caught. I keep telling him and myself 'We cant continue this, we'll get caught' But I find myself running back in his arms everyday. As I sit in my room reading my book, Vanessas blonde head popped into my room.

"Hey!"She said cheerfully opening the door fully. "Hey!!" I said trying to sound as cheerful. It didnt work, she seemed a little creped out as she came walking towards me. "Anything you wanted to ask me? Or want me to do?" I grinded my teeth as I said this. "No, I just want to talk to my fiances best friend" She grinned trying not to sound bleak. I focused back on the book. "alright..What did you want to know?" I said closing the book. "Well, actually. Not a question. Ashlee, I'm jealous of what you and Draco have."

I've accomplished what I wanted. I scoffed. "And what on earth do we have?" I said trying to sound uninterested. "Oh you know, A great friendship .He treats me as if I'm not his friend. More like an annoying person he's stuck with his whole life." She looked down. _I wonder why.._ "Thats not true.." I said as I was trying to hide a smile. "Yes it is...Now; I want to know how you and Draco are so close." I rolled my eyes. "I dont know. we just are." I smiled, she seemed more intimidated. "Well, thank anyways..." I smiled at her she smiled back, But I knew it was fake. She got up slowly walked to wards my door and closing it behind her. As soon as she closed the door I started to laugh hysterically.

Hours had past and it was near 5PM. I figured I better get started on dinner as I walked down the stairs I saw someone new doing dinner with Draco looking at her. She looked about 20. A servant. I walked beside Draco. "What's going on? Whos she?" She looked at me with his eyes wide and sparkling. "Good news; your dont have to be a servant to the family anymore" He said with a smile. I gave him a look. "Whats the catch?" He chuckled. "Well, your still my servant." I rolled my eyes. "What a treat." I smiled as he pulled me closer to him "More like a privilege" He said boosting his ego.

I scoffed "Like heck it is." I smirked as his lips touched mine. I quickly pulled away knowing the fact we werent alone. I looked around but she wasnt there. We were alone. "What?" He asked confused. "I thought someone was here." I smirked "Nope, just you and me..."I smiled. "...and Vanessa" He said as his head went down. I sighed. "We need to stop" I looked up at him. "No, we don't" I didnt say anything back instead I turned around and headed back up to my room knowing that Draco would come up behind me anytime soon, but I was wrong. Instead he was with Vanessa. It sickened my watching them together. Watching her kiss the lips of the one who belongs with me, who loves me. And will be with me. Soon enough 

The sound of Narcissas loud voice woke me up. I got ready and hurried downstairs. As I saw the new servent in tears and Narcissa looking down at her with anger filled eyes. A chill went down my spine as I looked at them. Soon enough he had left as I hurried to the servant helping her off the floor. "My god, what did she say to you?" She was still in tears. "Have they treated you like this?" I nodded my head no. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the table giving her a washcloth. "What did she do?" She shook her head. She obviously didnt want to talk about it. "Why are they like this? Have they always been this cruel?" I looked away from her but keeping my head in place. "Yes..Well..not entirely.." She gave me a look. She sniffled. "My names Elena by the way" she took out her hand with tears on cheeks. I smiled "Ashlee." I smiled.

I walked up the stairs as I bumped into Draco's smirking face. I looked around. "Where's Vanessa?" He scoffed "Still asleep. She may be hyper when shes up but she sleeps like crazy" I chuckled. "Guess she needs her rest to be this happy." He chuckled. I rested my hand on his cheek. "I've missed your laugh" I said smiling. "I've missed you.."He said smirked. "And it kills me that I cant be with you. He continued as we got closer. My chest was now pushing up against his.

"I know... I said looking up into his eyes. Our breath became harder. Harder to resist him. I couldnt take it. I pulled him into a kiss. Soon backing up to a wall as he flipped over so his body was crushing mine into the wall. I had missed the sweet tenderness in his lips. I pulled him closer as my hands were at his head grabbing him by his hair as his hands at my waist. The kiss became more intense. He pulled away. "Lets go to my room.." I caught my breath. I shook my head no.

"No...Shes going to wake up anytime now" He shook his head. "No she wont.." He said pushing his body on to mine. I shook my head again. "PleaseDont start this now..." My breath became heavy again as he pushed harder. I moaned knowing where this would end up if I said yes. "Dont...Just go.." He shook his head. "Just one more kiss.." I nodded my head. His sweet lips touched mine once more. I moaned into his mouth again. The sound of Vanessa screaming and a door opening sent me into shock. as I quickly pushed Draco away. He didnt look to see who it was. I did. 

Elena. Thank god it wasnt Vanessa. But still my heart was beating faster than the energizer bunny.

"Umm.."I tried to find something to say but I couldnt I was once again. Frozen. She was too.

She started to walk towards the stairs. Smirking. I was curious now.

I gave her a look. "Dont worry; your secrets safe with me" She winked. "What?" I said still having the same look on my face.

"Shes got it coming to her. Little bitch doesnt deserve what she's got." She smiled at me then looked at Draco as she went downstairs.

I chuckled. "She's right. She doesnt deserve you" I smiled puling him onto me. He smirked.

"I dont deserve you." I smiled once more as His lips touched mine again.

"DRAAACCCOOOOO" The voice that sends chills all through my body when I'm with Draco. 


End file.
